One of the more common practices utilized in providing beverages of different types involves the combination of a quantity of liquid with a measured quantity of dry material such as powder or granular material. Various dry materials are used in this manner to provide a variety of beverages. Most dry materials used in this manner are soluble within the liquid for ease of combination. While the liquid used may include milk, juice or the like, by far the most commonly used liquid in forming beverages in this manner is plain water. In many beverages, the amount of dry material must be measured prior to combination with the liquid. Toward this end, many manufacturers and suppliers of dry powder or granular additives or supplements provide a “pre-measured” scoop within the supplement packaging to aid the user in measuring a correct amount. The actual addition of the dry material to the liquid can become problematic or downright messy as the dry material may spill or in part miss the liquid container. Additionally, such dry materials often tend to collect within the measuring scoop only to fall from the measuring scoop abruptly causing splashing of the liquid. When the liquid vessel used is an open top glass or cup, the typical measuring scoop may, despite the above problems, suffice. If however the liquid vessel is a bottle having a narrow or small diameter neck, a funnel will most likely be required to successfully transfer the measured dry material into the liquid filled bottle. One very common scenario encountered in the creation of beverages in this manner involves the use by athletes or other fitness conscious persons utilizing dry material supplements and water mixing beverages derived therefrom for energy enhance elements as well as vital elements such as electrolytes in connection with strenuous workouts. For convenience, such fitness participants usually prefer to add their dry powder material supplements directly into an otherwise conventional narrow-necked water bottle. Once the desired quantity of dry supplement material has been transferred to the water bottle, the bottle cap is replaced and the contents are shaken to dissolve the dry supplement material in the water and form the desired beverage. The mixed beverages is then ready to go and convenient for use in a workout environment.
Unfortunately, the use of a measuring scoop and funnel in the exercise and workout environment here-to-fore necessary to accommodate a typical narrow-necked water bottle is extremely inconvenient and often messy. In some instances, practitioners have attempted to meet this need utilizing paper fabricated disposable funnels or carefully rolled and folded sheets of paper as a substitute for conventional funnels. All of this has proven to be very unsatisfactory and inconvenient.
Because of the practice of using a conventional narrow-necked water bottle for combining supplement powders and other additives to water has substantial preference among athletes and fitness buffs, there arises a continuing need in the art for a more efficient, simple and effective apparatus and method to effectuate this process.